


Splashing Effect

by AlotikaWolf



Category: Free!
Genre: Dog trainer Makoto, Fluff, M/M, artist haru, idk tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-24 23:46:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4938574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlotikaWolf/pseuds/AlotikaWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haru had been known to space out in the middle of his daily strolls. His mind would go into its own little world, processing information, storing it for future reference, like that recipe he saw about how to make mackerel soup. He would enjoy these leisurely walks to let his mind run free. Except this time, he was completely zoned in to something else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Splashing Effect

Nanase Haruka was twenty-two years old, he had moved to Tokyo right after high school graduation and had enrolled in an Art school. Together with his two co-workers, a blonde full of energy and a spectacled nerd, ran a small but cozy art shop. When work was over, Haru would usually take the long way home instead of taking the train. These walks were his sacred alone time. He would usually stop by the grocery store, pick out a couple ingredients to make for dinner, then walk home.

His commute home wasn't very long, a mere twenty-five minutes, ten if he ran. During the last five minutes of his stroll he would take a shortcut through a park. He loved this park, it was mostly quite, very decorative with bushes, flowers, and tall trees, but his favorite part was the pond with a fountain right smack in the middle of it. If no one was around to yell at him, he would sneak a quick swim or two and come home soaking wet. His body would punish him later with a cold.  

As Haru was steadily nearing said park, he noticed a small change in the air, it seemed more lively, with some spark in it. Were there more people around? Why is everyone flocking together? Curious, Haru changed directions and got closer to the commotion. He soon realized what was happening.

In the middle of a flock of people, both men and women, was a tall handsome young man. His brown olive hair giving off a soft glow and his emerald eyes shining in the evening light. He was smiling awkwardly and making small talk with the people surrounding him. Haru blinked, and with further inspection, noticed the young golden retriever sitting next to the young man's legs. It seemed to enjoy the flock of people's attention, wagging its tail happily and tongue lolling out.

As Haru passed by, he kept glancing back at the attractive young man with the emerald colored eyes. He felt a soft tickling in his stomach, and his cheeks seemed warmer than usual. Looking back again, his vision suddenly blurred and he felt himself tense and shoot out his hands in reflex. Making a weird dance in the air, he gave off a very uncharacteristic yelp and fell right into the pond with a big loud splash. Haru managed to register faint gasps and someone running.

Emerging from the surface, Haru immediately shook his hair and tried to avoid looking at anyone that might have seen his demise. That is, until he noticed a pair of paws and orange sneakers in front of him.

"Are you alright?"

Haru looked up to see concerned emerald eyes.

"Uh...", Haru's mind short-circuited, he felt himself go warm and his stomach gave a flip.

"Here, let me help you.", the young man held out his hand towards Haru, his dog whimpering slightly next to him.  

Haru didn't say anything, but took the offered hand. He felt himself being easily pulled onto the dry ground, balancing himself weakly on his shivering legs.

"Waah! You're totally soaked!", the emerald-eyed boy exclaimed loudly, sounding very much like a mother-hen.

"It...it's nothing..", Haru blushed, looking away. He let go of the other's hand and reached down to pick up his grocery bag, which he had thankfully let drop before falling into the pond.

"It's not nothing! You're going to catch a cold! Is your home nearby?", emerald-eyed boy asked, frowning and pouting slightly.

Annoying, but cute. Haru couldn't help cover his mouth when a small smile creeped itself onto his face.

"It's fine, I can walk home fine.", Haru said, he looked at the young man and bowed slightly in gratitude. Turning, he walked quickly, in a hurry to get away from stranger's stares and to get out of his sticky wet clothes. He wanted to take a bath so bad.

As he turned onto his apartment complex's street he heard the faint click-clack of dog paws hitting asphalt and the sound of scrunching sneakers. He glanced behind him and saw emerald-eyed boy and his dog following him. Haru raised his eyebrow in question as the duo caught up to him.

"Aha.....I'm sorry, this is probably really weird but I was just really worried, you seemed really cold and I wanted to make sure you got home safe...", emerald-eyed boy said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment.

Haru did think it was weird, why would a total stranger go so far to help another stranger, but before saying anything, emerald-eyed boy continued talking.

"Aaa! My name! My name is Tachibana Makoto, and this is Goldie here.", Makoto smiled to himself, then pointed down to the golden retriever standing next to him.

"Goldie say hi.", on cue, Goldie gave a happy bark, making Makoto laugh in glee.

"Hehe, I've been teaching her some tricks!," Makoto said, looking quite proud of himself. Cute.

Haru with his eyebrow still raised, decided to introduce himself as well.

"Nice to meet you, Tachibana-san, Goldie-san, my name is Nanase Haruka."

Tachibana smiled brightly then, looking like he had just made a new friend. Haru wanted to smack himself.

"Um, well, thank you for making sure I got home safe, and for helping me back at the pond. My apartment is right over there so there's no need for you to trouble yourself any further." Haru said, a bit out of it.

"Oh! Do you need any help carrying your bag up? You seem rather cold.", without thinking, Haru handed Tachibana his grocery bag and they both walked over and up the stairs to Haru's apartment.

"Wait here a moment.", Haru asked, taking out his keys, entering his apartment and closing the door behind him. Leaving Tachibana and his dog to awkwardly stand in front of his apartment door.

Haru quickly looked for his new kitten Saba, who was lying on the kotatsu cushion and picked her up. Despite her small mewls of annoyance for being woken up, Haru ignored her and took her to his bedroom, set her down on the bed and turned around, shutting his bedroom door behind him. He quickly walked back to his front door, concerned that Tachibana might have left. He opened his door to find Tachibana still standing there, holding his grocery bag and smiling stupidly.

"Come in.", he said, opening the door wide and moving aside to let Tachibana in.

Tachibana handed the grocery bag to Haru and walked in, saying a small "Excuse me" once inside. They both took off their shoes, Haru picking up his to dry and putting on slippers.

"Make yourself comfortable, I'll be right back." Haru said as he walked off to put away his groceries, then walking back to his bedroom, getting a change of clothes and hopping into the shower for a quick rinse. Meanwhile Saba had smelled the new visitors and had started meowing to be let out of the room.

Once fresh and clean with a new change of clothes, Haru dried his hair with a fluffy towel and walked out of his bedroom. Making sure Saba didn't run out in the process.

He found Tachibana sitting politely by the kotatsu, looking around in the room.  Goldie was lying down next to him, seeming asleep.

"These are pretty amazing, I could never do something like this.", Tachibana said, looking at the room walls, each of Haru's watercolor paintings displayed proudly. Haru blushed a bit.

"T-thank you....would you like something to drink?"

"Tea is fine.", nodding, Haru heads to the kitchen to start the tea kettle and waits.

"Nanase-san, do I hear a cat in your apartment..?", Tachibana asks as Haru gets the tea ready a few minutes later.

"Yeah"

"Oohh!! I love cats!!"

Haru smirks to himself and walks back to the living room, setting down the tea and pouring Tachibana a cup.

"Her name is Saba, I wasn't sure if she would get along with Goldie-san so I had to put her away before you two came in."

"Oh don't worry! Goldie loves cats as much as I do!" Haru smiles at that.

"Would you like to meet her then?"

"Absolutely!" 

* * *

The End

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know tbh, I couldn't sleep and I had this thing stuck in my head after talking about it on twitter lol 
> 
> I'm not sure if i'll continue it, it was just something I had in my head and it just kept flowing out and it needed to stop. The rest is up to you if they slowly get to know each other. :^)


End file.
